


Rewards

by KieraPSI



Series: Loki Does Las Vegas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraPSI/pseuds/KieraPSI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has done Las Vegas and has been married to his beloved formerly mortal toy, Kat. She was killed and the resurrected by Isis to become the new Kemetic goddess, Ka-Maat, goddess of Karma visited upon the Living. Loki and Kat are grateful to those who have helped them achieve happiness and want to reward them in a way that celebrates both their union and his mastery over both Kat and Mischief. Let the Games Begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Deeds Never Go Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes some rough BDSM scenarios. Keep in mind the participants are NOT human and do NOT have human limitations. This means that you should not try this stuff at home.
> 
> If you choose to participate in the BDSM life, learn about it first. Do not play with someone you do not trust fully with both your physical and mental wellbeing. It can be dangerous!

“What do you mean, a reward?” Thor asked, sounding skeptical. Loki couldn’t blame him; he’d tricked the dense oaf on so very many occasions.

“You are forbidden to contact your Midgardian female again; you don’t dare show favor to any woman in Asgard for fear that the All-Father will notice and immediately arrange a marriage to her, and you, my brother, have needs. I’ve seen your appreciation of Kat’s…charms.”

The blue eyes widened in alarm. “Brother, I have no improper designs on your lady wife, I swear this to you.”

“Of course you don’t; you’re the epitome of honor in that regard. Answer me honestly. Do you feel desire when you look upon her?”

“Gods, Loki. Yes, I shall admit it; she is a treat to the senses and stirs my loins. But I will not allow lust to overcome honor.”

He chuckled wickedly, surely making Thor worry even more. “Were she not my wife and were she amenable, would you wish to bed her?”

Thor’s gaze flickered nervously about the gardens. No one was within earshot, Loki had made certain before he broached this subject with his less careful brother. There were no ears to overhear this conversation. “Yes,” the oaf finally admitted in a hushed voice. “Do not hate me for this, brother; but were she unattached and willing, I would have her in every way that I could.”

“If I were going to hate you for it, I would never have brought it up let alone offered you a reward for all you have done for us. Do give me some credit.” Thor’s expression turned sheepish at his words. “Brother,” Loki continued to use the term to soften the blonde’s suspicions. “You know my ways and that they are Kat’s ways as well.”

“Yes, two sides of the same coin; an interesting coin to be sure but I do not feel I could fill either role.”

“Doubtful indeed. You are too soft for my role and too inhibited for hers. But would you not wish to enjoy the sight of a willing, living toy? To watch her be played with, brought to orgasm, fucked for your viewing pleasure?”

“You’re offering to let me watch you with her?” His voice was incredulous. “Ah, that’s not a question, I am not such an idiot as that; I’m simply astonished. I did not think you wished an audience.”

He could understand Thor’s confusion. The oaf had walked in on him with submissives before and he’d been furious that his ‘perversions’ as Odin called them had been witnessed by the ‘golden son’, the one who could do no wrong. Thor had kept his silence on the matter though; he’d never thanked him for that. “You’ve proven that I can trust your discretion. I do not mind an audience I’m aware of and Kat, well, my love revels in it.”

… …

Thor’s head was spinning. Loki had told him to come to his and Ka-Maat’s chambers one hour past their departure from the evening’s festivities, some small entertainment that had been brought in from Ljósálfheim in their honor, to enjoy his reward. He’d seen his brother take his pleasure with submissives before; Loki had had one male and one female in chains when he’d walked in on them. Even Loki’s fury at his unintended intrusion hadn’t been able to quell the instant arousal he’d experienced at the sight. The male had been chained to the wall, spread-eagled, the female bent over before him, pressing her sex onto the male’s hard staff with her pert ass up in the air. Loki had been at the female’s head, thrusting his cock deep in her throat and striking her hard enough with a multi-stranded flogger that red lines decorated her lightly tanned skin and she screamed around his cock with each blow. Guttural sounds from both men as they neared release had made Thor’s manhood strain at his breeches and the female’s gagging…his own moan as he rubbed at the tented fabric at his groin was what had given him away. Swallowing at the memory, he took hold of the door handle and pushed it open. “Loki?” he called out.

“In here,” his brother responded from the bed chamber. Thor strode over to it and looked in. Loki was sitting cross-legged on the bed, waiting for him. Ka-Maat…uh, Kat, Loki had told him to call her in this type of situation, was not in evidence. “Close the door behind you, Thor. That will activate the soundproofing sigil.”

“Where is Kat?”

“She is here; she’ll be brought out when you are situated for your reward.” Nervously he closed the door behind him and walked towards Loki. “Oh, come on, Thor. You are in no danger here; I owe you, if you recall, and I always pay my debts.”

“You owe me for a lifetime of slights,” he muttered.

Loki stared up at him, his jaw dropping slightly and then he sighed. “That is all forgiven. I know how much I…we owe you. Look, I swear that you can trust me in this. I give you my word that I intend you only pleasure this night and that I will not use it against you in any manner.”

His brother giving his word? That happened only, well, never. But there it was, and clearly spoken. “Thank you, Loki. What would you have me do?”

“Lie down on the bed, use the pillows to prop yourself up for a good view, and enjoy what is to come.” Thor looked at the headboard where pillows were carefully piled to form a wedge of sorts, that would allow him to recline half sitting up. “Oh, and remove your clothing first.”

“What?”

“Kat should have a reward for her performance; that reward will be to see how aroused you are by what is done to her.” Thor shrugged. That made as much sense to him as any of this. Glancing around he looked for a good place to set Mjölnir. “Put your hammer on the chest near the foot of the bed,” Loki suggested. “That way you can keep it in view without missing anything. I know you do not fully trust me even though I cannot move the damned thing.”

“Very well.” He sat Mjölnir down on the chest, handle up so that it would be easily viewable from the bed, then stripped and took his designated place on the mattress, hands, for the moment, at his sides. Loki began to smirk - that never boded well.

… …

Loki pulled the curtains to the right side of the bed closed and motioned Kat out of the bathing chamber. Ropes were twined loosely on her arms, legs, and torso, waiting to be tightened and used as suspension. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Mjölnir poised, as they’d hoped, on the chest. She pressed her lips together to hold in a satisfied snicker. “Loki?” Thor grumbled. “Why can I not lift my arms?”

Her husband grinned at her and looked around the curtain. “You cannot lift your legs either; your reward was to watch, not touch.”

She could hear Thor struggling uselessly against the magical restraint. “I should have expected some kind of trickery from you,” he finally said in a resigned voice.

“Yes you should have. However, I have not lied to you; all will be as I have promised. You must allow me this bit of fun at your expense, however. This part, where you can look but not even touch yourself is for all of those slights you mentioned.”

“Fair enough.”

“Ready love?” Loki asked her.

“Yes, Loki.” He made swift work of tightening the knots and weaving the final supports before lifting her by the ropes and hanging her from the hooks in the ceiling at the foot of the bed. Thor gasped as he saw her in her glory; naked, nipples clamped and chained to a third clamp that squeezed her clit. She was already dripping; the clamps had been on for a good quarter hour before Thor’s arrival and Loki had been telling her all of the naughty things he had planned for their little show.

Her body swung a bit as the ropes settled; Thor’s eyes were riveted to her sex and the steady drip of her juices on the dark sheets. “Magnificent,” he breathed. His cock had been flaccid when he first came into her view, but it was firming swiftly. She moaned when Loki reached out to tug hard on the chains connected to the clamps. “She likes that, brother,” he continued, sounding awed.

“My toy likes many things, Thor. Tonight she is naught but a slut, a mere toy strung up and displayed for your entertainment. What would you like to see done to her?”

Kat had been wondering how Thor’s cock stacked up next to Loki’s. As it came to full attention her curiosity was satisfied. Surprisingly, it wasn’t quite as big. Just as thick, yes; but not quite so long. Of course, Loki _was_ born of a race of giants even if they considered him a runt. “Uh…the time I walked in on you, you were using a flogger…” he began nervously.

“Excellent idea,” her Loki praised. A moment later she felt the soft tipped flogger swat first the globes of her ass and then between her widespread thighs where her labia and ass cheeks were separated by carefully placed thin ropes. She squealed at the impact, fighting to keep her eyes open to see Thor’s reaction.

His cock jerked and he groaned. “Please, brother. Give me the use of one hand, that’s all I ask.”

“No. You’re here to observe, not participate.” Kat hid a smirk at Loki’s implacable tone and then shrieked as he moved around to the side of the bed and used the flogger on her cunt and breasts from that angle. “You’re permitted to express your pleasure, kitten,” he told her.

“Thank you, Loki,” was her automatic reply. He struck her with the flogger again in both places. Several of its tails actually hit _inside_ the rim of her canal sending a sting rushing through her that amped up her arousal several times over. “Yessss,” she hissed as her pussy clenched.

“Gods, that…that’s beautiful,” Thor muttered, staring at her sex again as her fluids flowed harder. “How does she taste?”

“She’s delicious, of course.” Loki picked up his favorite implement, the jump bat, and pressed the flat leather end against her dripping hole. He then offered it up to Thor who stared at it a moment before licking her fluids from it. The blue eyes closed as the trapped man licked his lips. “You agree?”

“Oh yes; very much so.”

Loki swatted her with the flogger a few more times, driving her close to orgasm, but she held her focus as she’d been instructed prior to Thor’s arrival. She could not cum until Loki gave her permission. This wasn’t her best skill, but she’d do her damnedest to obey. “What else, brother?” Loki asked.

“Play with her sex,” Thor responded eagerly.

“As you ask.” Loki moved between her and the chest and reached around to rub her exposed vulva. He slipped two fingers inside her dripping hole and thrust for a bit, then tugged firmly on the chains connecting her nipple and clit clamps.

By this time the pressure was fierce and she screamed as her body shook, needing release desperately. “Please, Loki; let me cum!”

“Not yet, kitten.” He reached up and took hold of the ropes suspending her and lifted them off the hooks before carrying her around the side of the bed. He used the steps she needed to get on and off the damned thing with any dignity to climb up and hang her over Thor’s abdomen. “Thought you’d like a better view for this, brother,” he said with a purr in his voice.

Her cunt dripped steadily at this point and when she looked down she could see it splashing against the big blonde’s tautly muscled stomach. Thor was moaning at the sensation. “Amazing,” he managed.

“Yes, she is,” Loki agreed. “Open your mouth.” Thor’s jaw dropped at the odd request and she shrieked when Loki yanked the clamp from her clit and then flicked it repeatedly. “Cum for me, Kat,” he ordered and she arched her back, screaming as she ejaculated a hard stream that splashed the Thunder god’s face until he got with the program and craned his neck to catch it in his mouth. “Good girl,” Loki praised her.

… …

Her cum was finer than mead, Thor decided as the warm fluid splashed in and around his mouth. His staff was painfully hard at this point, but his brother was _rewarding_ him by not allowing him to relieve the ache. “Enough, Loki; let me take my pleasure by my own hand if nothing else.”

Loki seemed unmoved by his begging tone. “No. What else would you like to see?” he asked oh so pleasantly.

Fine; if he would be that way then it was time for Loki to put himself a bit on display. “Fuck her,” he said. “Fuck that sopping wet quim until you both cum.”

His brother’s laugh was delighted. Thor hadn’t counted on that. “Gladly. Kat will be pleased by that as well, won’t you, kitten?”

“Yes, Loki,” she said eagerly.

Loki’s signature flash of green energy enveloped him and his clothing was gone. Thor didn’t remember his brother being quite this well muscled and it certainly didn’t show under his clothing. He found himself comparing their manhood and upon realizing he came up a bit short a flush rose in his cheeks; he’d always assumed himself to be bigger than Loki in that regard as well. Loki smirked at him, but forbore commenting, thank the Nine. His brother stood behind the girl, balancing on the bed, his feet on either side of Thor’s hips as he slid his cock into Kat’s dripping quim. The girl-toy moaned and her head dropped back on her husband’s shoulder. “What shall it be, Thor?” Loki asked. “Lovemaking or a brutally hard fucking?”

His jaw dropped at the question. Would Loki really…no, he must be bluffing. Kat was staring at him, a challenging look in those kohl encircled emerald eyes. Fine; neither of them would expect his response. “Fuck her hard enough to make her scream. If you’re offering, I want to see pain in her eyes.” He smirked back at the couple, certain Loki would back down.

“Done,” Loki told him as he took a punishing grip on Kat’s wide hips.

Damn his bones; he’d do it, too. “Wait!” Loki smirked at him for caving, but Thor could not let pain be caused by his will. “Make her scream from pleasure, brother. I want naught to do with causing her pain.”

Loki gave him a very rare genuine smile. “I’m glad to hear that…brother. I did not think such of you, but it gladdens me to have that confirmed. Kitten, tell Thor what you like, hmm?”

Kat turned her impassioned gaze to him. “I like arousing pain, but not the pain of an actual injury; there’s a real difference that most people never notice. Loki wouldn’t give me true pain unless I deserve punishment, and even then, only as a last resort when I refuse to be corrected.”

“That’s…interesting. Loki, you’ve given injurious pain to your lovers before, why not to her? Is it because of your love for her?”

“Not at all, Thor. In this type of relationship different desires are handled differently by the consenting partners. Kat is not a pain slut, therefore she rarely receives any treatment that includes what she considers pain. One submissive you saw me with before literally cannot orgasm without receiving extreme pain along with the pleasuring. While I’m not primarily sadistic, I can be when the situation calls for it.” He shrugged and the lean muscles of his shoulders rippled with the movement. “It’s not my preference, but I can do it and do it well.”

Thor shook his head; this kind of lifestyle was not one he could understand. On the other hand, seeing a willing woman bound and helpless to reject pleasure and seeing her revel in that helplessness…that he could learn to love. He nodded to the pair. “Thank you, Kat, for the reassurance. Now, Loki is going to fuck you roughly enough to make you scream until you both cum. I imagine you’ll enjoy that.” He couldn’t hold in the smug grin.

“Yes, sir,” she said, sounding demure of all things. Thor watched avidly as Loki tightened his hold on Kat’s ample hips and began to thrust into her quim from behind. Kat’s generous breasts were bouncing and swinging within their harness of ropes with each impact. His brother’s legs were braced, thigh muscles bunching as he soon began to outright pound into his woman’s sex. Kat was moaning and chanting what sounded like ‘yes, fuck me’, repeatedly. Her juices were spattering everywhere as she was fucked, it was damned fascinating to see and he was swiftly becoming quite damp from the veritable shower. Loki shifted slightly and moved his left hand away from Kat’s hip, barely breaking rhythm as he did so. He was now pulling all but the tip of his cock out of Kat’s stretched hole before plunging back into it. Then he tangled the chain dangling from her swinging breasts in one hand and yanked it harshly. Kat screamed and arched back as copious amounts of fluid gushed out of her each time Loki’s cock left room for it to do so. Thor loved every second of it. “Sweet Goddess, Loki!” Kat screamed again.

Loki had dropped the chain and was pulling her in tight and close, thrusting deeply. Thor heard his brother’s breath catch as he watched the place where the pair was joined. A few more deep penetrations and Loki’s guttural groan sounded as he found his release. “Instructions fulfilled, brother,” Loki gasped. Thor looked up and saw those lean sinewy arms locked around Kat’s hips, using her dangling body for support as he rested.

He met Loki’s eyes and smiled. His brother’s satisfaction was inspiring in a way though it made his own lack of release all the more frustrating. “Let me loose now, Loki. I’ve been _rewarded_ enough.”

“Not quite yet.” His brother’s customary smug smirk was back, only the Norns knew what horror that foretold. As he watched Loki slid his still half erect member from Kat’s wetness, Thor couldn’t help but admire the man’s stamina. He would have needed a rest by this point. “This next…show, is for my benefit,” Loki told him slyly. Oh, that boded ill indeed.

… …

Kat chuckled softly at Thor’s uneasy expression. He obviously knew his brother well enough to know something was up. Loki lifted the ropes from the hooks that depended from the center of the bed frame rails and carried her back around to the foot of the bed and behind the chest upon which Thor’s precious hammer awaited him. Thor’s anxious look deepened as Loki reached down and picked up the decorative bottle of lubricant that he’d left there and applied it inside her ass. “Something wrong, brother?” Loki asked in a patently false innocent tone.

“What do you, Loki?” Thor half growled.

“I’m taking my pleasure with my wife,” he responded almost sweetly as he lined her up and pulled her down upon his reinvigorated cock until he was buried to the hilt in her ass. She whimpered at the pressure, he’d done nothing to stretch her and the burn of the sphincter muscle being abused so carelessly wound her up all over again. A moan emerged as he pulled her up and down on his staff a few times to get her juices flowing…and flowing they were. Her thighs had gone from sticky to soaked again in almost no time at all. “Not a fan of anal sex, Thor?”

Kat almost choked at Loki’s casual question. Loki had told her stories of how warriors often turned to each other for release while on long campaigns, and that until Sif, there were no female warriors outside of the ranks of the Valkyrie, and they were sacrosanct. “It has its place,” Thor grumbled, apparently unwilling to admit he’d ever indulged in it.

“My darling toy loves it, don’t you, kitten?”

“Very much, Loki,” she agreed with a smile, knowing what was coming next…other than her, that is.

“But there’s one thing my sweet slut loves even more, brother, and that is dual penetration. Since you are a bit, ah, stuck, shall we say; this will have to do.”

“LOKI!” Thor’s voice rolled over them like the thunder he called as Loki lowered her empty cunt onto Mjölnir’s handle. While the leather wrapped handle itself wasn’t terribly thick, the tethering strap made it both acceptably filling and deliciously ridged. “You-you cannot do that!”

“Obviously I can.” The tether moved separately from her canal and the handle; the feeling was exquisite and shivers ran through her body. “Mm, I can feel it rubbing against my cock,” Loki told Thor in a voice dripping with arousal.

Thor was practically frothing at the mouth. “You disrespect me, brother.”

“No, not at all. I’m giving you a gift, the essence of Kat will settle in Mjölnir’s leather. You’ll have her scent to remind you of this day.”

Kat winced in the middle of a pleasured moan. That comment had been on the mean side and Thor’s eyes were positively glowing. Uh oh. “Loki, does your magic block his ability to call a storm?” she asked under her breath.

“Damnation, no, it does not,” he whispered in her ear. “Brother, relax. No harm is being done to your weapon, and look how much pleasure it brings Kat.” Kat let herself drift back into that pleasure and shrieked as Loki pulled her down hard on the handle. “Do you not want to see your weapon bring her?”

Thor settled down slightly. He still looked angry, but the glow left his eyes and his expression shifted back to angry from murderous. Phew.

… …

He certainly wished to have his _weapon_ bring the woman, just not _that_ one. Thor indulged in imagining being buried in Kat’s quim; feeling her heat and wetness…and the additional pressure of Loki’s manhood just a few thin layers of flesh away. A groan escaped at the thought; he felt as though his cock would burst from need. “Loki; if you have ever felt any brotherly affection for me whatsoever you will release my hands so that I may tend to this,” he growled, motioning with his chin to his weeping staff.

“No.” The denial was soft and punctuated by a moan as Loki lowered Kat once again on Mjölnir’s grip. Thor tried to lunge forward and fell on his face as not just his hand but his entire body was released. “It was-is not simply affection, brother,” Loki continued breathily. He pulled Kat up and off of the hammer and carried her over to the side of the bed. “Sit with your legs over the edge and lean back. You’ve been held motionless for too long, I much doubt you can stand steadily enough for this at the moment.”

Hastily he complied and then watched with fascinated yearning as Loki lifted Kat up and positioned her so that the crown of Thor’s manhood slipped just inside the entrance to her canal. He stared at the woman’s passion-slitted eyes. “Do you wish this, Kat?” he asked incredulously.

Kat moaned and wriggled in Loki’s grip. “Answer him honestly, kitten,” Loki told her. “Tell Thor exactly what you want.”

Her pouty mouth curved in a slight smirk and Thor held his breath. “I want your cock in my cunt,” she said and he gasped at the crude words coming out of the mouth of such a lovely goddess. “I want you to fuck my cunt while Loki fucks my ass. I want to feel your cocks rubbing against each other, exciting each other every damn bit as much as you’re exciting me. I want the two of you to fuck me so hard that you ruin me for anyone or anything else.”

Thor’s mouth just couldn’t seem to close, not even when Loki sighed. “And _that_ is what I get for telling her she had permission to speak without ordering her to watch her language,” his brother said resignedly.

“Do you also want this, brother?”

Loki’s smug smirk returned. “Oh, yes.”

His wide grin gave way to a hearty laugh. “Then let us fuck your toy, my dear brother so that she shall never forget what it is to be taken by two gods.”

The woman gasped as Loki pulled her down hard on Thor’s cock. Thor groaned and fought not to finish immediately, like a green boy, at the glorious pressure after so much visual stimulation. Kat had been right; he could feel his staff sliding along the length of Loki’s as they filled every bit of her sweet flesh. “So full,” she murmured, wriggling between them.

Loki chuckled and lifted her up only to force her down once more. “Thor, when I tell you now, pull those clamps from her nipples.”

He looked down at the clamps tightly flattening the prominent tips. “Just…pull them? Do not undo them?”

“Yes, you heard aright. It won’t harm her unduly. Trust me, brother, I know my toy’s body as no one has before or will hence.”

“If you say so.” Thor looked at Kat’s face; her eyes were half closed and her mouth hung open in a moue of pleasure. She had to have heard Loki’s instruction but showed no distress and he did remember that Loki had simply yanked the third clamp from the woman’s clitoris. “I don’t understand how a woman can enjoy such…”

“We’re not speaking of a mere woman, Thor. Have you learned nothing?” It was difficult to concentrate on what he was supposed to have learned with the incredible feelings in his groin. “She is a toy, Thor, a sexual toy, and in this state the usual rules simply do not apply.” Loki had settled into a rhythm of raising and lowering their…toy on their cocks. A fire of need was burgeoning in him but if he gave in to an orgasm so soon he would never hear the end of it; Loki would shame him for his sexual ineptitude until the end of time, he was certain.

“Trying to understand, brother,” he gasped as the wo…toy was thrust down on his staff yet again. By Yggdrasill, when her flesh hit his balls he could feel Loki’s shaft rub directly against them. That shouldn’t feel so good, he thought and decided he was going to have to avoid thinking of Loki as his brother from this point forward, or at least keep _well_ in mind that he’d been adopted and they were not blood relatives lest this scar his sexual experiences forever.

“You like that,” Loki muttered with a strained smirk. He knew! How could he know? Was he even talking about… “You enjoy the feel of my cock against your balls.” By the Nine he _did_ know. Damnation! Loki laughed breathlessly. “Let yourself go, Thor. Stop thinking so hard, you’ll bruise your brain. Just. Enjoy. All of it,” Loki said, each bit punctuated with another slam of their toy’s quim against their groins.

… …

Kat whimpered as the sensations built up in both her cunt and her ass. Between the two of them they were hitting every orgasm inducing spot she had. Consciousness was becoming something to hold desperately on to. There was no way she was going to let the overload of pleasure make her miss the final payoff. “Yes!” she screamed as they both hit the perfect angle yet again. She was sobbing quietly now, not reaching for the orgasm she knew was close enough to force. No, she would be a good toy and wait until Loki was ready to give it to her. After all, it was always sharper, deeper and lasted longer when she trusted his judgment on it. Her nipples were starting to ache in the tight clamps as Loki was pressing her forward into Thor’s chest now and the clamps were rubbing against the blonde god’s hard pecs and tugging her nipples this way and that. A sharp biting sensation swept through her left breast as the edges of one clamp tangled a bit in Thor’s chest hair and held the clamp in place while her nipple tried to follow her body as Loki lifted her yet again. Her vision was spotty and her pussy and ass clenched spasmodically around the two thick cocks that filled her.

“Almost, kitten,” Loki soothed as he left her buried to the hilt on Thor’s meaty cock while he began thrusting hard into her ass, all but flattening her against Thor’s upper body. The clamped nipples were on fire now as her breasts compressed with the nipples being pushed back into their softness. Thor was saying something, but she couldn’t hear it over her own loud moaning. “Fuck,” Loki swore in her ear as her ass clenched again without her permission. “Now, Thor!”

She shrieked as a ripping pain shot through her breasts and then the tingle of nerves awakening felt like a thousand needles were piercing her nipples. “Loki!” she screamed. “Please!”

“Thrust up, Thor, hard as you can,” Loki instructed while thrusting hard from behind her. Once, twice, three times they literally slammed into her ass and cunt before Loki gave in to her plea. “Cum for us, Kat!”

Letting go she fell over the edge barely noting that the two gods were still thrusting hard into her quaking body. Scream after scream tore from her throat as she rode waves of orgasms. “So…so…” she whispered brokenly and then she knew no more.

… …

Thor found himself yelling as his seed pumped into the writhing goddess. Loki was poised over them, leaning on the bed as he speared their toy’s ass with a few final thrusts, his eyes closed, his expression sublime. He let his head drop back on the mattress with a groan and frowned when he felt the woman’s body go limp. “Loki, she…”

“She does that,” Loki gasped, wrapping one arm around Kat’s waist. “Not certain why, but after any intense orgasmic experience she seems to pass out.” Loki’s muscles tensed as he tried to push himself upright and failed. “Although in this case,” he continued ruefully. “It may have partially been physical exhaustion. I know I’m about at that point.”

He chuckled and took hold of the unconscious woman’s waist. “Get yourself up and on the bed, Loki. I’ve got her. His _adopted_ brother nodded and pulled himself up and out of Kat’s anus, then half staggered to the bed before climbing in. “Ready to take her?”

“Yes, hand her up to me. I’ve got to get these ropes off before they start causing her issues.” Thor complied and then rolled himself back on the bed. The two rearranged themselves and Kat until they were lying against the pillows with her between them. Loki was patiently untying and untwisting the different weights of cords that had held the woman immobile. “That’s the last of them,” he finally said, tossing a golden rope carelessly across the room. “I’ll clean and coil them later. Now where did I put that blanket?”

Thor sat up and looked around, finally spotting the blanket at the foot of the bed near the chest that held Mjölnir. His mouth tightened as he noted that the handle of the Uru hammer was still glistening with fluids that ought not to have ever come in contact with it. He sighed as he stood and retrieved the blanket and draped it next to the spot where Loki was busy massaging Kat’s stiff legs. “You had to use Mjölnir,” he muttered to his brother who gave him a tired grin.

“Be truthful. Had I not, would you have ever accepted our gift to you so fully or would you have spent the remainder of the night wondering just what trick I planned to play on you?”

“The latter,” he admitted ruefully as he sat back down and carefully massaged the sleeping woman’s arm. “Do you this every time?” he asked, indicating the massage.

“When she’s been held in an awkward position. Kat gives so much to me in her submission. It is my duty to ensure that she’s well taken care of.”

“Will you explain more of this to me?” Thor asked, finding that he was truly interested.

“As you wish.”

… …

 

 


	2. More than he Bargained For

“Really, a reward?” Tony Stark asked with a avaricious gleam in his eye. “What kind of reward?”

“One that you would not normally have survived unhurt,” Loki told him, smirking as the mortal’s eyes widened slightly.

“Ah, that’s not exactly…”

“Relax, Tony. I mean you no harm. Quite the contrary, in fact.” Loki strolled through the large bedroom suite as though he owned it. The predominate feature was an obviously custom-built bed with a railing that ran more than half way about the round sleeping area. The thing was easily half again his own height and he wondered how the rather short mortal didn’t become lost in it. Gripping the railing, he tested its strength. Solid steel, if not some stronger alloy rather than some weaker decorative metal. “What is the significance of this?” he asked.

Stark flushed. “I, ah…well, I may not be into that whole BDSM thing like you and Kat, but I do enjoy some role-playing.”

He could work with that. “And what role is it that you play, my friend?” The mortal shrugged. “Come now, you can share it with me.”

“That depends on my LOTD.”

Mortals and their acronyms. While Loki understood their use more than most in the other eight realms, many were unfamiliar. “And that stands for?” Interesting; the redness on Stark’s neck had deepened and spread.

“Uh, lay of the day.”

Of course it did. “Crass, even for you.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t all be bedding sex goddesses.”

“She is the goddess of Karma, Stark, and you’d best remember that lest she bestow yours upon you.” He knew he’d failed to keep the heat out of his tone when the supposed genius blanched.

“It’s a colloquialism, Loki. We refer to any extremely sexy woman that any man, well, any person that enjoys sex with women, would want to take to bed as a sex goddess. I didn’t mean it literally, and it was definitely not disrespectful.” A few beads of perspiration had sprung up on the man’s forehead. “And come on, call me Tony. I don’t call you Odinson.”

“If you did we’d have more than simple words.”

“Ah, right. Daddy issues; maybe worse than mine. Totally forgot. Sorry?”

Loki sighed. The man did mean well, most of the time. “Apology accepted…Tony.”

… …

Phew. That had been close. On his best day, Loki was as touchy as a cat walking a tightrope over a swimming pool. “Thanks. Um, so what did you have in mind as a reward?” Tony figured it would be best to redirect the conversation back to where they’d started before Loki lost his sudden decent mood. He idly wondered if Frost Giants suffered from hormone issues like women going through PMS. He glanced around the enormous room nervously. It was set up according to specifications Loki had drawn up. Tony had called on some of his more sexually adventurous contacts to hire the services of artisans who catered to the fetish community. The secure room had a hidden entrance through Tony’s personal sitting room; a salon, Pepper had called it when she’d insisted on him having it, and down a set of stairs to the floor below his. A second hidden entrance that would open directly into what he intended as a bedroom for a private suite in the Tower for Loki and Ka-Maat was prepared but still ended in a solid wall; it would be completed once the couple decided they wanted a standard suite there. The secret room was the most lavishly designed and equipped private BDSM dungeon on the planet, or so he’d been assured. Hopefully the talk of rewards meant that the volatile son of a bitch agreed.

Disturbingly cat-like smiles curved the lips of both the god and his goddess-wife. “We need to test out the features of the playroom,” Loki told him. “Who better to assist than the man who had it built for us?”

Whoa. Was he…? Nah. No way was Loki offering to have him join them in their sexcapades. “Uh, could you clarify that for me? I really don’t want to make assumptions.”

“Come now, Tony. I thought you were a certified genius.”

“Genius, yes; mind-reader, no. No offense, but Bruce once described your mind as a bag full of cats. There’s so much going on in there that a person would have to be crazy or suicidal to look inside. I may be clinically depressed and reckless, but I’m not crazy, nor do I have a death wish.” The redhead started giggling at him. Great.

“Kat, be kind,” Loki ordered. “Our friend is wise to be cautious in his dealings with us.”

Friend, huh? That was pretty cool. Iron Man, the friend of gods, plural. “Thanks.”

Loki’s head dipped regally in acknowledgement. It was weird; Thor acted and moved like an everyday jock. Every move his adopted brother made was graceful and, yeah, regal. You never forgot the guy was royalty. Before he could censor himself, the thought spilled out of his mouth. “How come you act more like royalty than Thor when he’s a crown prince and you’re an adopted second son?”

Uh oh. Inky brows drew close over flinty green eyes that now glared at him. “I am a prince twice over, Stark. I was the eldest and from what I’ve learned the only legitimate son of Laufey, King of Jötunheim and was therefore that miserable Realm’s rightful crown prince, and am the adopted son of Odin All-Father, King of Asgard.”

“Thrice over,” Kat offered with a smirk. Tony snuck a quick glance at her before looking back at Loki whose eyebrows were rising. The human-turned-goddess shrugged. “You’re also my husband and I’m an official princess of the Kemet of Heliopolis.”

“Ah yes.” The tall prince raised her hand to his lips and pressed a chivalrous kiss to her knuckles. “Thrice over it is.” Surprisingly, like the sun coming out on a cloudy day, he broke into a wide smile. “Besides which, Tony; for all his loyalty and other decent qualities, Thor is naught but an oaf.”

“Yeah…we call them dumb jocks here. Though I really doubt he’s as dumb as he looks. I can’t see your mom letting him get away with that when you’re sharp as a tack.”

“There, you see, darling? He is indeed a genius,” Loki said to his wife. “Tis true; Thor is not stupid. However he is not particularly crafty, either, and he wears his heart on his sleeve.”

“Got that.” He rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment, unsure of what was expected of him. Loki and Kat walked around the room, examining the different equipment, absorbed in quiet discussion. “Um, so; you like the place?”

Two pair of green eyes focused on him. Damn, that was unnerving. “Yes, it will do quite nicely,” Loki responded. “It does need one more thing, however.”

Tony had been sure he’d gotten every last damn thing on the list and a few extra items one of the experts had suggested. “What’s that?”

Loki walked over to the door and touched the release that would close it. He then pressed an engraved disk hard enough against the door’s polymer surface that it sunk in far enough to hold. “There; all is complete.”

“Uh huh. What is that thing?”

“An amulet that will prevent any sound to escape. It should also prevent your AI from disturbing or recording us unless I give it permission to do so. The latter shall not be happening.”

The door was already set up so that he couldn’t open it from the outside if Loki and Kat left it locked when they teleported out of here. “So you may be in here and I wouldn’t be able to tell?” Privately he figured that J would be able to scan for the royal duo’s energy regardless of any hocus pocus that prevented him from any other kind of observation, but he decided not to enlighten his guests.

“That is the intent. I wish you to have…what is the phrase, darling?” Loki said as he turned to the redhead on his arm.

“Plausible deniability.”

“Exactly.”

“Huh.” He grinned and clapped his hands together. “Well, that works for me.”

Loki had left his wife standing beside the door and was now wandering around the room again, one long finger tapping his lips thoughtfully. “What shall we start with?” he muttered. He finally came to a halt and his expression brightened. “Ah, this, definitely. Kat, come here.” The goddess hurried over to Loki’s side with an eager smile. “I am minded to please you, my love. You have behaved so well lately. What do you think of this one?”

Her eyes avidly examined the bench that the experts had informed Tony was often used for rougher play. It provided support for the entire abdomen and two extensions could be used, depending on which side the subject faced, to either stretch out and support the arms or the legs. Loki had her standing in the former position. “Yes, please,” she said, her tone pretty much begging.

“I thought as much.” Tony watched as Loki waved a hand and Kat’s clothing vanished. Shit, they were really going to do this in front of him. He swallowed. This could get…interesting. He shifted position as his pecker stiffened in anticipation. “Assume the position,” Loki’s voice ordered and Kat laid down on the bench, her arms out on the support and her breasts hanging down over the top edge. Loki stepped up and fastened chamois lined leather straps around his wife’s waist, upper arms, and wrists, then moved around and crouched down to secure Kat’s ankles to the device’s supports, spreading her legs wide. “Mmm. Lovely, don’t you agree, Tony?”

He let his eyes wander over the redhead’s prone body. The lush curved ass was slightly up in the air and those extremely generous breasts hung pendulously, framed by curling tendrils of Kat’s dark auburn hair. He’d never really been into plus-sized or big-breasted women, but, damn. “Totally hot,” he managed.

“She is that.” Loki walked over to the wall that held a variety of implements. Crops, floggers, paddles, whips, dildos, and other items that had been on the list. Tony couldn’t imagine that Kat was into that sort of thing, but hell; Loki would know. The god picked up a paddle that had holes drilled through it so that it would not trap air and Tony swallowed. He’d had one of those used on him by Howard once. His mom had been horrified and much to Tony’s relief the thing had disappeared. Loki walked back to Kat and held it in front of her face. Tony’s jaw dropped slightly as the girl kissed it and then kissed Loki’s hand. Loki moved to the side of the prone woman and caressed her displayed ass lovingly. “Such a good toy you are, my love,” he murmured. Less than four seconds later (Tony had counted them), the paddle had stuck that soft ass with a resounding thwack.

“Oh shit,” was all Tony could manage as his pecker twitched. A pink outline of the paddle now decorated Kat’s pale cheeks and a moan escaped her lips. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but before he could, the paddle struck again. Another pink outline and another moan, this one blatantly sexual, followed. Kat’s hips were rotating slightly. “She…she enjoyed that,” he half questioned.

Loki favored him with a smirk. “My darling toy can orgasm from a good paddling with no other stimulation whatsoever.” He reached between the slightly spread legs and then pulled his now glistening fingers out and held them up for inspection. “Already wet. Come, see for yourself.”

Tony’s legs walked him across the room the second the invitation was out of Loki’s mouth. He watched, as if from outside his body as his hand reached between the rounded thighs and into the woman’s folds. She was wet, all right. “Damn,” he breathed. Looking up he noticed that Loki had partially stripped. The god was now wearing nothing but a pair of tight leather pants. The bulging crotch telling him just how much Loki was enjoying this.

“You’re overdressed, Tony.” A languid wave of Loki’s hand and Tony found himself in a pair of silk pants, similar to pajama bottoms, that left nothing to the imagination. “Your scars are healing poorly,” Loki commented.

He looked down at the scars that marked the place the arc reactor had resided prior to the Extremis disaster and shrugged. “They had to do extensive surgery, several of them. It’ll be years before they start to look less gruesome.”

“Loki?” Kat’s voice asked.

“Yes, my toy?”

“Could we do something about that, in thanks for his work on this room?”

“Of course, darling.” He turned back to Tony. “We’ll look into it later.”

“Uh, sure.” Tony frowned, wondering if they were going to kick him out now that they had another way to reward him for his work on their behalf.

“Do you savor the taste of a woman’s desire?” Loki asked.

“Do I…oh, yes, definitely.”

“Good. Sit there,” he said, pointing at a flat bar that connected two of the bench’s supports down near the floor.” He decided to just do it rather than question. Once he was settled he looked up and saw Kat’s glistening sex just above his face. If he sat back a bit… “Perfect. You’ll be able to reach her clit easily.” Holy crap. Loki wanted him to…wow. This was going to be good. “You’ll want to have your mouth in place when the paddle strikes, else you will find your face spattered with her ejaculate.”

“Her…oh, man. On top of everything else, she squirts?”

“She does. Enjoy.”

Tony grinned and leaned up and in to lick along the exposed flesh, a shiver ran down his spine as Kat began to moan. A loud thwack later and hot liquid was squirting into his mouth and the moan had edged up in tone. “Damn, that’s good,” he muttered, licking his lips.

“If you time sucking or biting her clit well, she’ll cum all the harder,” Loki advised.

“Got it.” He reached up to spread the labia and circled the somewhat prominent nub that was revealed with his tongue. Kat wriggled and whimpered softly. A slight whisper of sound caught his ear and he moved to nip that clit just as another thwack sounded. He barely had time to open his mouth again as a gushing fountain of fluid erupted. Kat’s pleasured shriek filled his ears.

“Perfect, Tony.” Wow, praise from Loki. That was cool. They continued the routine until Kat was shaking and sobbing. Loki called him out from beneath the woman’s shuddering form.

Her sobs were punctuated by entireties of “Please, please, please.” Please what, Tony wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t wait to find out.

… …

“Does my darling toy need more?” Loki asked silkily as he settled himself in the throne-like chair that Stark had thoughtfully added to the furnishings included on the list.

“Always,” Kat agreed with a slight hitch in her voice. Her soft bottom was bright red, the paddle accomplished so much so quickly. He looked over the rest of her displayed form. Kat’s breasts swung enticingly…hmm.

He stood and called a coil of silk rope from the wall, smiling as Stark was forced to duck out of the way as it flew through the air. “I think you need this, sweet Kat.” Dropping to one knee before her, he quickly tied her pendulous breasts together, then wrapped them tightly with the silk. Kat whimpered and gave him a deliciously lust filled look. “There. One more place for you to be fucked.” Her eyes widened as she glanced down and saw the not-quite-open gap where her breasts ended and her chest wall began. “I shall have to remember this should I decide to bring in multiple guests to play with my property.” Loki took his seat again and motioned to Stark. “Tony, where would you like to start?”

The mortal looked Kat over, started to speak and then hesitated. “You do realize that despite my playboy reputation, I only have the normal amount of stamina for my age?”

That was a problem, he decided. It wasn’t one he had to consider when rewarding Thor. Ah, he knew how to deal with it. “Do you trust me?” he asked the man.

“Uh, about as far as I can throw you.”

Loki grinned. “In or out of your armor?”

“Ha. Good point. That having to tell the truth thing is over and done with, so unless you gave me your word on something, the answer would be without.”

“Very wise. I’d like you to drink this,” he told the billionaire, holding up a flask that he’d pulled from a personal extra-dimensional storage space he’d created. “I give you my word that it will have no ill effects whatsoever and that any beneficial effects will wear off in a day or two.”

“What’s it supposed to do?”

“It will give you the sexual stamina of a god for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.” It would do a bit more than that, but Tony didn’t need to know that it would also eradicate any harmful viruses or bacteria in his body and start to repair any damaged tissue. That effect would not last long enough to provide a complete cure for any injury or ailment the man might have.

“Uh huh. Will it take strength from me in other areas? I mean, will I be able to function normally outside of sex? Will it force me to have a constant erection or anything like that?”

Good questions. Ah well, the man was a genius. “No; this is not an aphrodisiac, nor one of your erectile dysfunction drugs. It will simply replenish your ability to be aroused, much like a healthy good night’s sleep would.”

“Okay, sounds good.” A calloused hand reached out for the flask and Tony popped open the lid and drank the contents. “Tastes kind of like apple cider.”

“Does it?” Tony also did not need to know that one of the ingredients was the flesh of Iðunn's apples. “Now, where would you like to start?” he asked again, gesturing to Kat’s bound form.

“Oh, geez. Her ass, maybe? That redness is just calling to me, even if it’s starting to fade.”

“So it is.” He stood and reached out to caress the round globes. “Having you fuck her soft ass without it being at its peak of beauty would be such a pity.” He pulled back his hand and struck each cheek several times in rapid succession. Kat shrieked in surprise and then moaned her pleasure. “Why don’t you prepare yourself whilst I ensure she remains ready for you?” he suggested, pointing at a decorative jar of lubricant he’d provided and then continuing to administer a thorough spanking to Kat’s already tender behind.

“Sounds like a plan.” Stark carefully dripped a dollop of the oil in one palm. “This get applied to my pecker or in her ass, or both?” he asked.

“Just to your, ah…pecker? Such a… _charming_ word.”

“There’s reasons for it, but don’t ask,” he was told as the mortal rubbed the oil into his erection. Stark’s cock was a bit longer than Loki had thought it might be. While it was not as long or thick as Thor’s, it was certainly a good bit larger than the average for a mortal. Kat would enjoy it. “Um, doesn’t she…uh. Look, I noticed that in here you’ve been calling her Kat but you haven’t called her that in public. I don’t think that’s coincidence.”

“You are not only a genius but observant. Yes, in here she is simply a toy, a very needy and slutty fuck toy and will not be addressed by the name of a goddess. You may refer to her in here and only in here as Kat. However…”

“I shouldn’t really be talking to her because she’s just a toy; you’re the Dom and if you want your guest to talk to her, you’ll say so. Otherwise treat her as an object?”

“You’ve been researching. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, thanks. So, doesn’t Kat’s ass need to be prepared?”

“No. Are you ready or are you going to talk all day?”

The mortal made an annoyed sound and stepped up behind the apparatus. “I’m ready to fuck the gorgeous red ass of this toy you so thoughtfully provided.”

“Have at it,” Loki said with a grin as he settled back down on the throne to watch.

… …

Son of a bitch; Loki was really going to watch him fuck Kat’s ass. And it looked like the crazy bastard was going to thoroughly enjoy the show. What the hell, he was going to enjoy giving that show. The flesh of that lush round butt was bright red and when he grabbed the cheeks to part them they were hot to the touch. Tony tightened his grip and the woman moaned; not in pain as he would normally have expected, but in pure sinful pleasure. Damn. “Nice and hot; you’ve got a winner here, Loki,” he said as he pressed the crown of his eager pecker to the puckered hole the woman’s spread cheeks revealed.

“Yes, indeed I do.”

Tony groaned as he pressed in to a tightness he hadn’t quite expected. “Wow, she’s tight. I can’t imagine you don’t use her like this frequently,” he managed to say in a strained voice. “What’s up with that?”

“My toy is no longer human, Tony. The Kemet have an even greater capacity for healing than the Æsir or Jötunn. It even extends, I’ve discovered, to the stretching of her anal and vaginal canals.”

He was still only halfway in and the pressure was threatening to make him cum on the spot. Jesus. “Are you telling me it’s like fucking a virgin each and every time?”

Loki laughed heartily. “No, not quite. The hymen is the only part of her body that does not fully restore itself, even given time.”

Almost all the way in; this was going to be fucking epic. “Oh, come on. I can’t believe that you could restrain yourself long enough to seriously test that out.” He glanced over to see the god smirking at him.

“Why not? She does have other equally pleasurable orifices, as you’re discovering for yourself.”

Good point. Damn, he was all the way in and it felt so fucking good. “Got to…compliment you on your toy, Loki. I haven’t even really gotten started and I can honestly say this is the best ass I’ve ever fucked.” He began to pull out, oh so slowly, as Loki regally nodded. Another groan was wrung from him, it was so. damn. good. “Fuck, I just want to go all out and pound her ass,” he muttered.

“What do you say to that, my Kat?” Loki asked.

“Please sir,” the woman asked in an absolutely begging tone. “Please pound my red ass?”

“No need to restrain yourself, Tony. She’ll love every second of it.”

Fuck. That was just…oh, fuck. Taking a deep breath he shifted his stance to get the right balance and thrust in sharply. The woman…the toy squealed and he almost passed out from the pleasure of the sudden pressure. “Fuck.” Loki was laughing softly at him, the bastard. He withdrew and thrust again and this time didn’t feel like he was going to fall over. Better. Settling into an amazingly sensation-filled rhythm he began, as asked, to pound that bright red ass. “Oh, damn, that’s so fucking good,” he muttered. One problem, he wasn’t going to last too long. Shit, how embarrassing. His balls were already drawing up and tightening as the exquisite sensations traveled through his pecker.

The toy was whimpering now, and a soft chant of “Please, please, please,” drifted back to him. Please what?

“Here,” Loki said, holding a short handled crop in front of him. “Each time you pull back, strike one of her cheeks sharply. Alternate them.”

Oookaaay. He took the device and concentrated enough to smartly whack the toy’s right ass cheek the next time he pulled back. She shrieked and wriggled and the chant resumed. Slamming back home he heard another shriek as his groin impacted with the freshly struck cheek. Ah ha. He pulled back out and struck the left as hard as he could manage and thrust home again. Another shriek rewarded him and the chanting changed to “Yes, yes, yes.”

He also noticed that with this diversion, he was no longer racing to orgasm. Score one more for fetish play. “Is she a masochist?” he asked Loki as he continued to swat and fuck that amazing ass.

“No, but she does not consider this to be pain. Odd, I know, considering the repeated strikes increase the sensation to the point where they would cause as much of a flinching reaction as a whipping. Whips she considers painful and will not tolerate aside from punishment.”

That almost floated past his brain entirely, he was so enthralled with the sensations he was feeling. “Shit, you’ve whipped her? She’s amazing, what the fuck, Loki?”

“That is not yours to question, Stark.” The god’s voice had turned cold. Damn.

“Sorry, just can’t…oh, fuck, this is the most awesome sex I’ve ever had,” he blurted out as after another strike with the crop, Kat’s ass tightened exponentially around his pecker. “Fucking bliss, literally.” He cracked himself up and couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

Loki was standing again and had moved in front of his wi…toy. He was holding a flogger and he flicked it at the toy’s bound breasts. She moaned and then screamed as he then struck with a considerable amount of force. Sobs were punctuated by shudders as she writhed and moaned under the continuing onslaught. Tony almost forgot to continue striking her ass cheeks he was so enthralled with her response. A half-screamed “Please!” reminded him to resume.

Kat was bucking under the now triple onslaught, her sobs continuous. “Shall I give her permission to cum yet, do you think?” Loki asked him.

“What?”

“My toy’s orgasms belong to me. She may not enjoy one without permission lest she be punished.”

That was just fucked up; but Kat didn’t seem to be complaining. “Didn’t know that,” he managed. His own orgasm was waiting…if he just let go…

Loki smiled at him. Scary. “Don’t be confused, Tony. Having to wait for her release makes it all the more powerful and enjoyable for her. It’s a gift I give to her.”

“If you…oh, fuck, can’t hold out much longer,” he managed as that amazing ass squeezed him yet again.

“So I see.” Loki moved to Kat’s side and then he flicked the flogger against her pussy. “Come for us, Kat,” he ordered as the leather struck.

The tips of a few of the strands kissed Tony’s tightening balls and he yelled as the woman convulsed under the onslaught. The crop fell from his hand and he grabbed those still-red cheeks and squeezed them tight as he shuddered and spilled his load of cum deep into her ass. He could feel Kat’s cum spurting out of her and soaking his balls and upper thighs. “So fucking amazing,” he managed between groans of pleasure and gasps for breath.

“Of course it was,” Loki said smugly.

… …

Kat whimpered as Tony pulled his softening cock from her ass. Her orgasm had been delicious, but now she was all wound up and needed more stimulation. Her cunt felt so empty it almost hurt. She looked up at Loki and gave him her best pitiful pout. “What it is, sweet girl?” he asked.

“Please, my cunt feels so empty, may it please be filled?” she begged.

Loki’s eyes flicked around the room, looking for something. That meant that he was not going to fuck her there; damn. Oh well; it was his choice. He could just leave her wanting if he wished. Finally his eyes settled on something somewhere behind her and he left her side. “I’ve been curious as to how well these worked,” he said as his voice moved back towards her. She could also hear him pulling something with him, something either heavy or awkward enough to make carrying it difficult.

“I’ve seen them in the porn vids,” Tony offered. “The professional girls seemed to love it, though some of them would use a wand vibrator along with it to really get off.”

Kat felt the head of a dildo being eased into her needy cunt. It wasn’t a huge toy, but substantial enough to be fun. She bit back a sigh; she’d much rather have a living cock, but Loki must have something else in mind. Being patient was always rewarded. “We’ll begin with this one at a slow speed until I’m familiar with its operation,” Loki was saying. “Then we can either increase the speed or replace the dildo with a larger one, depending on her response to it.”

A mechanical hum began and the dildo shuddered within her and then began to move. Holy crap! She hadn’t seen a fucking machine on the list! Loki was adjusting something behind her and then the barely penetrating dildo was sliding in and out deeply. “Oh, yes,” she murmured as the penetrations and withdrawals settled into a pleasing rhythm.

“Good purchase, Tony,” Loki said to their host. “I’d not thought of it.” Okay, she wasn’t missing things, it hadn’t been on the list.

“Yeah, one of my, ah, contacts recommended it. She’s kind of insatiable herself and she swears by the thing.”

“Your contact doesn’t have a god to keep her satiated.”

“Obviously.”

Kat smirked at their conversation. Loki enjoyed the fact that he was still the only one who could wear her out, sexually speaking. Though even he had to work at it. “What do you find so humorous, toy?” Uh oh. He sounded a bit annoyed.

“That I have a god to take care of my needs and Tony’s, uh, contact, doesn’t.”

“Hmm; partial truth. I’ll let it go,” he told her with a warning slap to her ass. She moaned at the impact; her ass was still tender from the earlier thorough paddling. “Thicker or faster?” he mused. “Or both?” He wasn’t asking her, she could tell, so kept her mouth shut.

“Maybe try faster first, and then slow it down, change it off to thicker and then speed it up again after you get to enjoy her reaction to each?” Tony suggested.

“Excellent.” The penetrations sped up to faster than human capability without an almost immediate orgasm. The pounding felt so damn good and she could feel her juices spurting out around the device. “Enjoying that, love?”

“Ye…yes, Loki,” she gasped, struggling to hold back an orgasm of her own. Hopefully he’d notice.

“You may cum, darling toy,” he said in a magnanimous tone. He’d noticed! She let herself slide into the sensations and screamed as her cunt convulsed around the relentlessly pounding dildo. The orgasm ran its course but she was still on a high due to the continued penetrations. A moan spilled out between sobs of pleasure. “I think we’ll change it up a bit, pet.” The machine slowed and then stopped and she felt the dildo being pulled back. “Look at how her flesh clings to it,” Loki said in a proud voice.

“Pretty awesome,” Tony said. “Uh, that one’s kind of, I don’t know, huge?”

“Is it?” She felt Loki’s fingers on her flesh as the head of a much larger phallus was eased inside her dripping canal. It was huge, but no more so than Loki’s cock. Of course, Tony hadn’t seen Loki naked. “What do you think, Kat?” he asked.

“Almost your size,” she told him happily.

“Really? Son of a bitch,” Tony muttered.

… …

For such a slender body the Lokemeister must have one hell of a huge pecker if this dildo was ‘almost’ his size. Damn. Tony watched with interest as the silicone phallus was slipped deep into Kat’s slick folds. The still bound woman moaned at the intrusion, but the look on her face was happy anticipation. “She’s going to enjoy the hell out of this one,” he muttered.

“So she will,” the god agreed. He flicked a switch on the remote and the machine began it’s slow but steady base level penetrations. Kat wriggled happily, her lips spread in a wide grin. “We’ll get this up to speed and then give her a bit more to deal with, hmm?”

“Uh, sure. Whatever you say.” Tony could feel his own pecker hardening, long before it would have naturally after that intense ass-fucking session. He took a deep breath and watched as the next level of speed rocked Kat’s body to the point her bound breasts were jiggling within the confines of the black silk cord that bound them together. His attention caught, he crouched down to take a closer look at the pendulous orbs. “Loki? Are her breasts supposed to be getting kind of, uh, purple?”

A quick glance and a nod answered him and Loki went back to avidly watching the machine fuck his toy. He’d upped the speed a bit more and it was pounding her easily as hard as Tony could manage on his best day. Kat was whimpering, her ass wiggling slightly as she enjoyed the sensations. Damn; he could get used to watching this kind of thing. A rise in the pitch of the engine alerted him and the dildo began pounding into that wet pussy. Wow. “I think she’s just about ready for more,” Loki announced.

More what? “Uh huh, what did you have in mind?” Tony hoped this ‘more’ involved his now hard pecker.

Loki smiled and walked up to Kat’s head. Curling long fingers around her neck he closed them tightly for a moment making the woman, uh, toy, struggle briefly for air. Then he turned her head at a fairly sharp angle to the side. “You’ll be fucking her throat, Tony. For the activity I’m building up to for her, I’m too big and will put too much of a distracting strain on her jaw, she’ll lose attention to sensations elsewhere because of it. You’re large enough to trigger her gag reflex without making her strain to keep her jaw open far enough.”

“Lemme get this straight; you want me to make her gag?” One eyebrow rose as the emerald gaze sharpened. “Okay, okay, mouth fucked hard enough to make your toy gag coming up.”

“Not her mouth, Tony. I expect you to go deep enough to enter her throat. Do push her. It is what gives her the most sensation and that is what it’s all about for a submissive toy; overwhelming sensations. I expect to see your testicles striking under her chin with each thrust.”

Wow, Tony thought. Just…wow. He’d never dared to be that rough with any of his playmates. Of course, none of them were as durable as Loki had assured him Kat was, either. “Could she take all this when she was human?” he wondered aloud.

Loki frowned as he thought about it. Finally he nodded. “Yes, and a bit more. She has always been an amazing toy. Though she would likely have suffered the next day for it without healing intervention.”

“Huh. Okay.” He moved into position and pushed deep into the cooperatively opened mouth. Damn, Kat had a small mouth. Pulling out he pushed in again, deeper this time, and groaned as the head of his pecker bottomed out at the back of her throat.

“Deeper Tony; I know you can do it.”

Another pair of emerald eyes were staring up at him encouragingly. He wondered how the woman could even think while that huge fake pecker was banging her pussy so hard. “Okay, here goes.” This time he thrust in hard and deep and a moan vibrated around his pecker as he forced himself to go literally balls deep.

“Very good. Look at her neck, see your cock filling the entrance to her throat?”

Son of a bitch. Kat’s throat was slightly distended and she was desperately breathing through her nose. “She’s not getting enough air,” he half-asked.

“She will once you start fucking her throat instead of remaining seated in it.”

“Oh, right.” He pulled out and thrust back in again a couple of times before getting the hang of it. Why was Loki having him do this at such an angle? Kat was moaning again and his pecker just loved it. “Damn, this is hot.”

“Isn’t it?” Loki had stepped to the front of the apparatus and had moved into a slight crouch. He pulled at the fastenings to his leather pants and a huge erection sprang out. Yep, the damn god was bigger than that dildo. Not a lot, but, damn. Next Loki reached down and took the bound breasts in his hands. Kat screamed around Tony’s pecker and shuddered. “The constriction of the blood flow makes them hyper-sensitive. A human would not be able to take this for as long as we will be having them bound without suffering issues.”

“Got it.” And he did. Loki was instructing him in these things, he really got this and hell, he was Tony Fucking Stark and he loved knowledge and carnal knowledge, well, that was even better. He watched avidly while he continued to fuck the toy’s distended throat; his attention to what Loki was doing the only thing that kept him from dumping his load whenever Kat would gag and her throat would convulse around him. Loki was forcing his now oiled pecker into the space between the bound breasts and Kat’s chest. There wasn’t really enough room but he was forcing it in there and at the same time had taken a strong grip on the area covered by the silk cord. That had to be damn near excruciating for the woman.

… …

Kat screamed around the obstruction in her throat. Her breasts felt like they were on fire and her cunt was being pounded savagely as Loki upped the speed of the fucking machine yet again. Tony’s cock lodged in her throat once more and her eyes rolled back in her head as ecstasy muddled her thoughts. This might be even better than the time Loki had split himself into three to pleasure her ass, cunt and throat at one time!

“Tony,” she heard Loki say with the small part of her mind that was still able to focus. “Reach down and when I tell you to, pull, pinch or twist her nipples, whatever you can manage from your angle.”

“Will do.”

Yet another vaginal orgasm shook her body and she bucked hard against the relentless pounding in her cunt, forgetting to breathe through her nose. The cock fucking her throat made it difficult to bring in enough oxygen and her head was getting light. While she couldn’t use a safe word, Loki had placed a strap with metal plates on it between her fingers. If she dropped it, the noise would alert him that she needed them to stop. Kat considered it briefly, but closed her fingers tighter; this was the most incredible experience she’d had yet and she wasn’t ready for it to end. The words ‘Now, Tony’ seemed to echo off in the distance. A trail of fire screamed from her breasts, through her body and straight to her cunt. The orgasm overwhelmed any hope of coherent thought and she convulsed helplessly as wave after wave of sensation tripped her into a seemingly unending ecstasy.

… …

“Fuck!” Tony yelled as Kat’s throat closed on his pecker with a death grip. He began to cum, helpless to hold it off any longer, flooding the toy’s throat. Her body was convulsing as wildly as her bonds allowed and the dildo slipped out of her slick sex, though from the sound of silicone thudding against soft flesh and the sudden fountain of ejaculate, it must be striking her clit. Loki was letting go too; he could feel hot spurts of cum splashing off of Kat’s skin and hitting his legs.

“Yes!” Loki hissed and Tony smirked at the god’s absofuckinglutely transported expression. It was blissful, even. The throat’s grip began to ease slightly and he took the opportunity to free his pecker. The internal pressure told him that it hadn’t quite delivered its full load so he stroked himself to completion, letting the remaining cum splash Kat’s face. “Perfect, Tony.” Loki approved.

He nodded, trying not to groan in relief as his pecker emptied then noticed something alarming. Kat was still convulsing and she didn’t seem to be even trying to breathe. “Uh, I think she’s in trouble, Loki.”

The god frowned and pulled the entire apparatus away from the still running machine and as Kat’s convulsions eased, he conjured a thin bladed knife and cut through the cords binding her breasts with one hand, while he tapped her cheek and then supported her head in a more natural position with the other. Kat took a heaving breath and then shrieked. “Undo the buckles, Tony. Take it steadily, don’t rush, you’ll fumble and take longer.”

He nodded and undid the straps on her arms first. As they slid free, Loki moved to her other side and wrapped one arm around Kat’s waist. Once the remaining straps were removed the god scooped her up in his arms and strode over to the queen size bed that he’d ordered for the playroom. “Is she okay?” Tony asked as he shut down the machine.

“She will be; she’s a bit too deep in sub space right now, the sensations are still overwhelming. I’m surprised she’s still conscious. Damn stubborn woman should have dropped the strap.”

“What strap? Wait; you expected her to pass out?”

Loki shrugged. “The signal that she needed to stop; and yes, she often loses consciousness. Kat, darling, can you hear me?”

“Hurts.” Her voice was soft and raspy.

“What hurts, love?”

“Tits. Pins…needles.”

“Ah, the circulation is coming back. You see? This is what you usually miss when you faint.”

“Don’t faint,” she muttered.

“Of course not.” Loki’s smile was indulgent as he stretched out her arms and legs and began massaging them. “Tony is going to bring the water bottle over. I want you to drink just a little bit for now.” Loki gestured to a bottle with a straw in it that hadn’t been on the nearby table earlier.

“Nice trick,” Tony told him as he grabbed it and bent the angled straw to where he could slide it between Kat’s lips.

“Having an extra-dimensional storage space is often convenient.”

“Extra…wait, you have hammerspace?”

“Eh?”

“Never mind; I’ll show you an article later. That is so awesome.” Kat had finished sipping the water and was moaning lightly as Loki continued massaging her. “Enough?” he asked Loki more than Kat.

“For now,” the god replied. “Talk to me, kitten; let me know you are back with us.”

“Still having aftershocks,” she replied dreamily. “All over.”

“Are you now? Congratulations, Tony; you’ve done better than Thor with her.”

“Uh…you and Thor…of course you did. No wonder you two are getting along now.”

“It’s not a regular occurrence; he was also owed a reward, he’s received it and nothing more is owed.”

Tony thought about that. “Damn. You know I’m going to have to move my bedroom. There’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to sleep in it imagining what’s going on in here and knowing I won’t get to be part of it again.”

The bastard snickered at him. “Continue to be helpful, and mayhap you will.”

“Are you bribing me?”

“Perhaps.”

He thought about it, he really did. “Nah. Friends don’t have to be bribed. I’ll still be helpful because I’m your friend, asshole, not because I want more time with your wonderful toy.”

Loki was giving him a thoughtful look. “I don’t know that I’ve ever had friends before.”

Shit. That sucked. Even he’d had Rhodey and Happy, and more recently, his science-bro, Brucie. “You do now. Get over it.”

He laughed out loud. “Thank you, Tony.”

… …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we delved deeper into smut this time, and I warn you, it will only get worse (or better, depending on your POV) from here on out. Tell me what you think…has Tony earned a return visit? Has Thor? Who else needs to visit Loki and Kat’s private dungeon?

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be nothing but smut. Total, absolute smut and very explicit smut at that. The only ‘plot’ will be Loki recreating the ‘gifts’ Kat gave to her first Domme and in the process rewarding those who helped Loki in his times of need. While they are in the Loki Does Las Vegas universe, they are not intended to fit into any particular chapter so don’t wrack your brains trying to figure out where they ‘go’. Just enjoy the smutty goodness.


End file.
